In vehicles of this kind, which are known in the case for example of otherwise conventional passenger road vehicles as "four-wheel drive" vehicles, the torque from the vehicle engine is split into two for application to the front and rear axles, either equally or in some other predetermined way. Adjustment of the ratio of torque division is however desirable in some circumstances.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a simple and efficient torque splitting system for achieving this.